Antonio
by officialstories
Summary: rocky has a new boyfriend.! summury sucks but story is better hope you enjoy.! Rocky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Antonio's POV

It's not fun being the new kid. I've been to eight schools in 1 year. I had to start over and I don't know anybody at the school. Now I'm the new student at John Hughes High School. I have this dream that I want to be a dancer. I got this job at this dance show called shake it Up Chicago. I heard it was a good show from this guy named Deuce. I've been through a lot lately with my dad abusing me and my longtime girlfriend Vicky dumped me for some other guy back home. I have this neighbor named Rocky Blue boy is she hot after my break up with Vicky I never thought I'd be in another relationship but boy did I want to be her boyfriend.

"Antonio time for school." My mom said.

"Coming Ma." I said as I walked out of my room.

"Antonio have a great day of school I asked Rocky to walk to school with you." My mom said as I was about to walk out of the door.

"Ok Ma I'll just go to her apartment and wait on her." I said as I walked out the door to Rocky's apartment which was across the hall.

Just as I got to the door Rocky came out her apartment. "Hey Antonio." She said as she noticed him.

I just sat there frozen. Did she just speak to me? How does she know my name?

"Hello Antonio you there earth to Antonio." Rocky said.

"Oh hey Rocky." I said snapping out of my trance.

"So who do you have for homeroom?" Rocky asked as we walked out the apartment complex to school.

"I have Mr. Lopez." I said as I looked at my schedule I got yesterday.

"Me too I guess you'll just follow me to homeroom." She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said as I lost thought in what I was about to say just staring at her.

"Hello Antonio you there." Rocky asked looking at me with a weird face.

"Sorry I got hit on the head when I was a kid so I kind of space out what were you saying." I asked feeling stupid.

"I asked can I see your schedule." Rocky asked again.

"Oh yeah sure." I said.

"We have third, fifth, and seventh period together and second, fourth, and sixth period with CeCe." Rocky said as she handed back my schedule.

"Yeah cool at least I'll be with people I know all day." I said.

"Speaking of CeCe here she comes right now." She said as a red head girl came running towards us.

"Hey Rocky." She said.

"Hey CeCe I want you to meet Antonio. Antonio this is CeCe. CeCe this is Antonio." Rocky said as she introduced us.

"Hi Antonio so you're going to be the new boy." CeCe said looking at me.

"Yeah pretty much I think I live right above you." I said. Boy does Rocky have pretty eyes.

"Yeah how do you know?" she asked

"Is it your little brother that yells I'll get it mom whenever he opens the door." I said

"Yeah that's him." She said laughing.

"So Antonio tell us more about yourself." Rocky said

"Well my mom and dad are divorced, I have a big brother that's in college and a Big sister that's grown, I have a puppy, and I am single." I said

"Wow well do you play sports?" CeCe said.

"Yeah I play football, basketball, baseball, and soccer." I said.

"Well do you do anything else?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I dance on this show on Shake It up Chicago I think that's what it called." I said

"We dance on that show too. I didn't know you danced." Rocky said

"Yeah I'm pretty good." I said as we walked in the school.

"Oh see you in homeroom Antonio." Rocky said as her and CeCe went to their lockers.

Rocky's POV

"Rocky he has it bad and I mean bad." CeCe said.

"What do you mean we just met?" Rocky said.

"I mean he likes you like likes you likes you." CeCe said.

"No he doesn't CeCe he's just a friend." Rocky said

"Yes he does why do people call me the matchmaker for nothing." CeCe said

"But CeCe people don't call you that."

"Well I can hook you to up if you want?" CeCe said.

"No CeCe I just want to be friends with him." Rocky said.

"Whatever Rocky." CeCe said.

Antonio's POV

I walked to my locker and got my books out. Then Rocky walked up.

"Hey Antonio ready to go to class." She said

"Yeah let me just get my books." I said as I got my English book.

"Ok but you better hurry before we're late." Rocky said

"You know you have some pretty eyes." I said as it just came it came out my mouth.

"Thank you Antonio." She said smiling.

"Aye I was just telling the truth." I said as I closed my locker and walked to class with rocky.

"Can I have your number just in case I need help in class?" I said knowing that's not the reason why I wanted it.

"Sure Antonio." She said as she gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said as we went into the classroom.

Class just started as he called role.

"Today's announcements are basketball tryouts Tuesday. Spring formal next Wednesday at 7:00." Mr. Lopez said as he looked at the paper in his hand.

"You can talk amongst yourselves." Mr. Lopez said. Just then I texted rocky.

So rocky want to study after school today? –Tony

Yeah sure Antonio.-Rockstar

The bell rang.

Skip to second period

"Yo Antonio." CeCe said

"Yeah CeCe." I said as I turned around to look at her.

"Do you like Rocky?" CeCe said.

"Why do you ask?" I said

"I'm just asking you know just to know." She said

"Well just to answer your question yes I do but I just want to be friends for right now and besides we're going over her house to study just for you to know." I said

"Wow I just wanted to know the answer but you just gave me some more information thanks." She said as she skipped off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip to Rocky's House

"So Antonio how was your first day of school." Rocky asked.

"It was good with you and CeCe in most of my classes I was good." I said

"Yeah you're really good in American History Antonio." Rocky said

"Yeah and you're good in every subject." I said as I stared into her eyes.

"Hello Antonio." She said as she waived her hand in front of my face.

Rocky's POV

Wow Antonio is so cute. I wonder if he likes me back. I wonder why he keeps staring at me he acts like he spacing out but I can tell. He does like me I can see it but I want him to make the first move.

"Hello Antonio." I said as I waived my hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Rocky just spaced out again I do that a lot." He said as he looked in his history book embarrassed.

"It's ok. How did you get brain damage anyway." I asked

"I was on my bike when I was six years old and I wasn't looking and I had my mp3 player in my ears and I didn't hear the car horn and the car clipped my bike and I flipped and fell on my head. I had to have a lot of surgery on my head and they said I should've died but I didn't I have a long term effect on my brain by spacing out from time to time like its acting up today." He said.

"Wow I guess you're like a miracle." I said surprised by the story.

"Yeah I'm grateful I'm still alive." He said as he looked into my eyes again.

"Wow you have some pretty eyes." He said as he looked closer into my eyes.

"Thanks." I said looking straight into his eyes.

We leaned in closing our eyes I could fell his breath on my lips. CeCe came through the door and we both pulled back really fast.

"Hey Rocky, Hey Antonio." CeCe said

"Uhh Rocky I got to go I'll see you tomorrow okay." Antonio said

"Okay Antonio see you tomorrow." I said as he walked out the door and left.

Antonio's POV

I was so close to kissing my dream girl and CeCe just had to come through the door. I could feel her breath on my lips it smelled like strawberry's I love strawberry's. I texted Rocky.

Yo Rocks meet me outside on the steps when CeCe leaves.-Tony

K see you there.-Rockstar

I walked out my apartment to find Rocky already there.

"Hey Rocky can we talk." I said.

"Sure Antonio but can I talk first." She said

"Yeah go head." I said sitting right beside her.

"Look Antonio when I first saw you I was like wow I finally have a boy neighbor and he's cute. I really liked you a lot and I really want to be your girlfriend." She said.

"Rocky I want to be your boyfriend but I didn't know if you liked me back." I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rocky?" I said.

"Yes I will." She said

"I got to go Rocky but I want a strawberry kiss before I leave." I said as I gave her a peck before I went inside.

Inside Antonio's house

"Antonio can you hand me the cook book." My mom said. I handed it to her and went upstairs to my room and texted Rocky.

Strawberry want me to walk you to school tomorrow.-Tony

Lol yeah sure c u tomorroe.-Rockstar

The next day

I knocked on the door of Rocky's apartment and she came right out before I got to the second knock.

"Hey Antonio ready to go to school?" Rocky said as she stood by the door.

I just stared at her.

"Antonio?" She said waiving her hand in my face.

"Oh sorry I just spaced out." I said as I gathered myself.

"Yeah spaced out." She said as we walked down the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean." I said while laughing.

"I know you stare at me every time you space out." She put quotation marks around the words space out.

"Yeah you found out my secret." I said as I grabbed her hand to hold.

"A secret alright." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Whatever Strawberry." I said as I leaned to kiss her.

"Eww PDA much." CeCe said as she walked up to us.

"Hi CeCe." Me and Rocky said in unison.

"So when did you guys start making kissy faces at each other?" she asked looking at both of us.

"Do you mean making kissy faces or kissing each other." I said as I swung Rocky's hand while we were walking.

"Well if you mean kissing then the answer is yesterday." Rocky said as she leaned on my shoulder."

"Well I didn't get the memo that yall were a couple." CeCe said as she started walking beside us.

"Well now you know." I said as we walked into the school.

"Rocky I got to go to my locker but I'll be back to walk you to class." I said as I walked to my locker.

"So your dating Rocky." An older boy asked as he slammed my locker shut.

"Yeah I am got a problem." I said as I put back in my locker combination.

"Well I do actually you didn't ask for my approval." He said as he slammed my locker again just as I opened it again.

"Look dude I don't know who you are so you can just leave me alone." I said as I opened my locker.

"The names the complication and you better watch your back." He said as he walked away.

Rocky's POV

I saw Antonio walking to my locker he looked mad.

"Antonio what's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Nothing babe just got a lot on my mind." He said as he kissed my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked to homeroom hand in hand. We had a few stares but we didn't care. My ex-boyfriend the complication especially stared.

Skip to third period

"Thanks for walking me to class Antonio." I said as I went into the classroom.

"So Rocky you're with new boy now." The complication said as he sat by me.

"Yeah why does it matter to you." I said.

"I thought you said we were going to get back together." He said as he slumped in his seat.

"I never said that I said there is never a chance we were going to get back together." I said.

"Well if I can't have you then no one else can have you." He said as he got up and walked out the class. As always when he gets mad he skips class.

Skip to Free Period

"CeCe you seen Antonio." I asked I haven't seen him since fourth period when he walked me to class.

"No, not since fourth period." She said as Jerry came up to us.

"Rocky the principal wants you." He said then walked off.

I walked out to the hall where I saw the complication against the wall like he was waiting for somebody.

"Hey Rocky." The complication said as he got off the wall.

"Not now Frankie the Principal wants me." I said as he grabbed me and turned me around.

"I'm the principal and I want you." He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"Well I don't want you." I said as he kissed me. I pushed him off of me.

"Frankie I don't like you okay we're over I date Antonio now that doesn't mean that you're on the side no that means we're in no contact with each other at all." I said as I stormed off.

Skip to Antonio's Apartment

I knocked on the door of Antonio's apartment trembling. The door opened and out came Antonio.

"Hey Strawberry I was just about to come over your house after I finished my homework." Antonio said as he leaned on his door.

"Hey Antonio I have to tell you something and it could destroy my relationship forever. I think you need to sit down." I said as I took a seat by him.

"Rocky this must be something serious if this might break us up." He said as his head dropped on my shoulder. I felt so bad for about what I was about to tell him.

"I was in the hall because Jerry told me the principal wanted me and Frankie was out there and." I couldn't finish me voice got shaky and I burst into tears.

"And what you didn't kiss did you." He said as his head shot up from my shoulder.

"He kissed me Antonio please don't be mad please Antonio." I said still crying.

"Listen Strawberry I'm not mad okay just calm down Strawberry." He said as he put me on his lap and let me cry on his chest.

"Antonio I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it just happened please don't be mad." I said looking into his green eyes.

"Strawberry I'm not mad just calm down." He said wiping my tears away from my face. "At least he didn't taste the strawberry on your lips." He said as he leaned to kiss me.

"Now Strawberry does that make you feel better?" he said as he got me off his lap and got up. "I got to go but I'll walk you to school tomorrow. See you tomorrow Strawberry." He said as he walked back in his apartment.

Skip to the Next Day

Antonio's POV

I knocked on Rocky's apartment door. She came right out

"Hey Strawberry feeling better." I said as we walked down the steps.

"Yeah I feel better but you know Frankie is going to keep harassing me till we break up." She said while grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry about him okay he's just something of the past for me." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

Skip to Homeroom

"Bye Rocky I got to go to the Councilor's office." I said as I kissed her hand.

"Ok I'll see you in first period." She said as she walked in the classroom.

Now time to find Frankie. He kissed my girl and think he can get away with it? He's going to get my peace of mind. I walked down the hall and found Frankie leaning on the wall.

"Yo, Frankie I heard you like to kiss on other guy's girl's." I said as I walked to him being loud.

"What are you talking about newbie?" He said as he walked up to me.

"You know what I'm talking about you kissed my girl." I said as I clenched my fist.

"Who is your girl?" he said playing dumb with amusement in his eyes.

"You know who my girl is she is Rocky Blue your ex-girlfriend that you kissed and you thought you would get back." I said.

"Well could you say that one more time for her brother to hear." He said as he pulled a senior boy that I had seen around school I think his name was Ty.

"I said my girlfriend is Rocky Blue your ex-girlfriend that you kissed to try and get her back." I said with confidence.

"Dude you kissed my sister to try to get back with her? Dude that's dirty and you knew she had a boyfriend. For the record I already met Antonio before he's our neighbor." He said as walked off.

"You're just some washed up grown up that doesn't know how to handle his feelings when he gets broken up with." I said as I turned around to walk off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I saw a fist flying right towards my face. I reacted really fast and blocked it and knocked him out.

"Who says a pretty boy can't fight.' I said as I walked down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky's POV

"Rocky, Rocky did you hear Antonio knocked Frankie out with one punch." CeCe said as she ran up to me.

"When did this happen?" I asked as I stood up from the table.

"Like a few minutes ago during homeroom." CeCe said

"Well where is he?" I asked

"He's in the office you better hurry up before he leaves he got suspended." She said as she led the way to the office.

We walked into the office and saw Antonio looking down at the floor.

Antonio's POV

I saw Rocky's shoe's I looked up smiling but then I saw her face it looked angry.

"What are you getting suspended for." She asked as she sat right beside me.

"Promise you won't be mad okay before I tell you." I said as i turned to face her.

"Ok Antonio just tell me already." She said

"Well I confronted Frankie about kissing you then he brought out your brother and when that didn't work and I tried to walk away he tried to punch me so I punch him back and I didn't know I put that much power behind it and knocked him out." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Antonio you know I don't like confrontation violence doesn't solve anything Antonio." She said as she stood up.

"Rocky just sit down okay I didn't mean to hurt him like that." I said as I stayed seated.

"Antonio I think we need to break up." She said as she walked out the office.

"Rocky wait. You're overreacting. I just didn't mean to hurt him." I said as I grabbed her hand and she quickly let go.

"Antonio just leave me alone." She said as she walked to class and I walked home crying.

Inside Antonio's house

"Dude what's wrong with you? You look like a nervous wreck." My big brother said as he was home for the week for spring break.

"Nothing dude I just got suspended today and I lost my girlfriend that I will probably never get another chance with ever." I said as I went to my room.

"Mijo I just got a call from your school why are you suspended for today." My mom asked as she stood at the door.

"I punched this kid because he kissed my girlfriend and he got sent to the hospital I knocked him out." I said as I closed the door in her face.

"Dude you knocked the dude out. Awesome." My brother said as he walked away from the door.

I watched as Rocky came home tear stained face. I caused that. I just sulked in my room all day. I didn't even come out to eat. I missed texting Rocky. Talking on the phone with her. Even kissing her.

The next day

I got up very early and got ready for school. I had to show Rocky that I can control myself with Frankie.

It was 7:00 time for Rocky to go to school I was waiting outside my door waiting for her. She walked out looked up and looked down and walked down the stairs.

"Rocky wait up." She stopped. She would have to face me sooner or later.

"Antonio what do you want." She said as she turned around.

"I just wanted to explain myself." I said as I walked down the last step to catch up to her.

"So what you want me to just get back together with you because you explained yourself." She said.

"No, as much as I want to I can't say that. I see why you're so mad but you just don't get what I went through back home in Baltimore." I said as I sat down on the step looking up.

"Well what did you go through." She said as she sat beside me.

"Well my dad he always used to make me cut my hair short. So this one day he said it's time to get my haircut. So he took out the razor and he tried to cut my hair but I decided I didn't want it cut. I tried to dodge it but the razor hit my ear and that's why I have that scar on my ear. My dad decided that I was being disrespectful and he punched me in my face, lip, and stomach. I was just so mad that he kept hitting me. He was abusing me and my brother always but my mom didn't know about it. Well I was just so mad that day because he tried to cut my hair that when he hit me I just went off I punched him and he was knocked out. So when I said I didn't know I hit him that hard I did know I hit him that hard. My anger was just so bottled up for what he did to you and I pictured him as my dad and I just punched him. There's my explanation you can take it or not." I said as I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Antonio wait." She said as she walked down the stairs to stop me.

"You don't have to feel sorr-." I didn't even finish my sentence she was kissing me and it was the best feeling ever. Then she broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Look Antonio I love your long hair, green eyes, and your personality. I like that you were honest with me I take you back." She said as she put her forehead to my forehead.

You mean it." I said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I mean it." She said still looking at me.

"Well kiss me then." I said

"That's easy ok." She said leaning in kissing me.

"Thanks but no I meant in front of the school." I said pulling her hand headed for school.

We ran to school and got there just as the bell rang.

"Hey Frankie." I yelled as we walked into the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"New boy your back." He said as he walked over to me and Rocky. "I see you have your little girlfriend back." He said as he looked at Rocky and me with envy.

"You almost broke us up Frankie but you were un-successful." I said as I stepped up to him.

"Wow I'm so scared new boy used a huge word." He said as he stepped toward me.

"Looks like little Frankie can't take a hit so if I was you I would step back. And because your breath is karate chopping me in the face dude. Did you brush today that is just horrible? Come on dude there is no reason it should be that nasty. Dang let me take a breather that is just nasty as it want to be." I said as a crowd gathered.

"You got jokes I see but this time I won't miss you." He said as he curled his fist.

"Rocky I'm not trying to fight him so I'll just walk away from this one." I said as I grabbed her hand and went to her.

"Awww little new boy isn't going to fight. What a wimp." He said as he taunted me.

"Well at least this wimp beat you up with one punch to the head." I said as I turned around.

I saw a fist flying towards me I deflected it but didn't punch back.

"I'm not fighting you Frankie forget it." I said as my anger was starting to boil over.

"Why you afraid you can't do a repeat." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"No I'm afraid that if I knock you out again you might die. Now do you want that to happen?" I said as me and Rocky pushed through the crowd.

"I doubt you have enough power to do that." He said as he tried another time to punch me which I deflected again.

"Gosh dude you just don't give up do you?" I said as I looked at Rocky with pleading eyes.

"Antonio just go ahead and do it." Rocky said as she let go of my hand and covered her eyes.

I pulled my arm back just as he was about to say something but not that much power just to break his nose not to knock him out or that might kill him like I said.

"Dang Antonio I think you broke his nose." My classmate said as he looked at Frankie.

"Dude you totally shut him up." Ty said as he walked over to me.

"Oh my god is this blood." Frankie said as he ran to the nurse's office.

"Rocky you can uncover your eyes it's over." I said as I touched her face.

"You didn't punch him to bad did you." She said with pleading eyes that told me not to go into details.

"No, not that bad." I said as the crowd disappeared.

"Well you want that kiss now." She said as she smiled.

"Yeah I would like that strawberry." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey, Hey, Hey no PDA in front of the whole school." CeCe said as she broke us up. Just as I gave rocky we'll finish this later look.

"No you two will not finish this later I know that look Tony." CeCe said looking at me and walking away.

"Now where were we Strawberry before we were interrupted." I said as I kissed her again and she ran her hand threw my hair.

"Lopez, Blue in my office now." Mr. Radish said as he signaled to his office.

In the Principal's Office

"Now Ms. Blue you have the perfect attendance record for the school." He said looking at Rocky. And Mr. Lopez you got here a few months ago."**(Oyeah this is few days later after they started going out.)**

"Yes sir those are both correct sir." I said as I spoke for the both of us.

"Well I'm going to have to break your perfect attendance record Ms. Blue and suspend you again Mr. Lopez." He said as he looked at us sternly.

"Mr. Radish we didn't do anything wrong." I said as Rocky started to tear up.

"Read Page 234 paragraph 1 line 2." He said as he passed me the code of conduct.

"Students should not show any personal affection towards each other. No kissing or touching in any form or fashion. Any of this shown will result in suspension from school." I read aloud as Rocky was softly crying.

"But we just bumped into each other Mr. Radish that's all." I said knowing that wasn't true but just to get out of trouble.

"Nice try Mr. Lopez but bumping into each other looks a lot different than that sir. I will need you two to get your stuff immediately and exit the school." He said as he let us out his office.

We walked to my locker first I got my stuff which was just my bag. Then we went to Rocky's locker while she was still crying.

"Rocky stop crying it'll be okay." I said as I wiped her tears away.

"No it's not okay Tony we just got suspended and it doesn't faze you?" She said as she got her stuff from her locker.

"To tell you the truth it doesn't faze me at all I used to get suspended all the time at my old school. Which is sometimes got me beat up so I'm kind of used to it." I said.

"Well I'm not this is my first time getting suspended I should just throw away the perfect attendance awards because I don't have that anymore." She said as she threw away some papers that looked important.

"Rocky I'm sorry I got us suspended." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"No, Antonio it's both of our faults we should have never kissed in front of everybody just after a fight went on. We were going to get caught because the principal was right there when we kissed." She said as she leaned back on me.

"Rocks I think we better go before we get ourselves in more trouble." I said as I closed her locker.

"Yeah let's get out of here." She said as she started towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio P.O.V

"So Rocky what do you want to do? We have like …. 7 hours till school is over and we can go home." I said as I checked my watch.

"I don't know but how am I supposed to explain to my mom that I got suspended for kissing a boy?" she said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, that kiss in front of the whole school was a bad idea wasn't it?" I said with laughter.

"It's not funny Antonio." She said angrily with tears coming down her face.

"Calm down baby it's going to be aight." I said as I comforted her.

"No it's not. If my dad finds out I am dead." She said sobbing.

"They don't have to find out." I said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"We can just act like we're going to school." I said

"Won't they call our parents and tell them we aren't at school?" She asked.

"No, because we're suspended." I said.

"But don't they call and tell our parents we got suspended?" She said.

"No, they don't do that they send home a letter." I said.

"What if our parents see that?" she says.

"They won't because I'll just ask the mailman for the mail for our building." I said.

"Wait have you done this before?" She asked.

"Yes, like a million times. Plus technically it's only a one day suspension and two days in ISS." I said.

"Why do I feel like this is one of CeCe's plans." She said smiling.

"Trust me this isn't one of her plans." I said

Skip to the end of the day

"Yo new boy I heard you got suspended." Frankie said as he walked down the street.

"Yeah I did." I said walking down my steps.

"So you think your big and bad?" he said.

"No, not really I've been suspended millions of times." I said as I sat down on my stoop.

"Yeah, yeah yeah well that's all I want to know." Frankie said.

"Hey Frankie." A girl's voice came from out of nowhere. It sounded familiar. I turned around and was surprised at what I saw. It was my ex-girlfriend Vicky.

"Hey baby cakes." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Vicky what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at her with surprise.

"I moved like a few days ago that's when I met Frankie my new boy-friend." She said as she hugged him.

"You two know each other?" he asked confused.

"Yes, long story don't ask." I said annoyed and walked off.

Frankie's P.O.V

As Antonio walked off I looked at Vicky.

"Our plan is going just right Vicky. Give him a few weeks and Rocky will be mine again." I said facing her.

"I'll do anything to get Antonio back. I should never have cheated on him he was my first-."

"I don't need your whole life story." I said cutting her off and walking back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio P.O.V.

I saw Vicky walk over to me. She stopped right in front of me.

"What do you want Vicky." I said as she stood there.

"Nothing I just want to clear the air with us." She said sitting by me.

"What air clearing there's nothing to clear you cheated on me with some random dude on the street and now you come trying to clear air there's nothing to clear it's over and that was it now go back to Frankie I don't like you anymore." I said as I walked to the door.

"Antonio I just wanted to say I'm sorry that's it.' She said looking sad.

"Apology not accepted." I said as I went into the door.

CeCe's P.O.V.

Inside Rocky's house

"So Rocky how are you going to tell your parents you got suspended?" I asked.

"I'm not." She said like it was nothing.

"You have to they send home a letter. And you have to pay a fee." I said.

"Antonio's going to take care of everything don't worry." She said as she walked across the room to her desk.

Just then Antonio came through the window.

"Hey CeCe, Hey strawberry." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So what are you doing today strawberry and CeCe." He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Nothing we were just going to the mall." I said.

"Cool can I come with." He said as Rocky came and sat on his lap.

"Sure Antonio." Rocky said.

"thanks strawberry." He said as he kissed her.

"Hey, no PDA that's what got you suspended for." I yelled.

"Jeez CeCe yell a little louder I don't think the death people heard you." Antonio said.

"well sorry." I said.

"I got to go get ready see you two ladies at two." He said as he climbed out the window.

"Yeah I got to go to see you at two rocky." I said as I climbed out the window.

Antonio's P.O.V.

I walked in my apartment and found Vicky in my room.

"Vicky how many times am I going to tell you please just leave me alone." I said

"No not until you take me back." She said as she got up.

"That's not going to happen." I said as I walked to her.

"Well I'm not going to leave." She said.

"Well I'll just call the cops." I said as I took my phone out my pocket.

"No, don't do that." She said as she kissed me unexspectantly.

"Wow what are you doing Vicky." I said as I pushed her to the window.

"I want you back." She said as she came back to me.

" I don't you know I have a girlfriend.'' I said as I walked away from her.

"But you had me first." She said as she kissed me again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see CeCe coming down the fire escape I had to act quick.

"Vicky get off of me." I said as she kissed me again this time CeCe saw it. She didn't say anything though she just kept walking down the fire escape.

"Stop I said stop it." I said as I rushed over to the window to see if CeCe was still there. She wasn't.

"I don't want you back ok. I am so confused. Why do you want me back? You know what just leave." I said as I went out my room and went into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio's P.O.V.

I walked to Rocky's apartment just as she came out.

"Hey strawberry I was just coming to get you." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Yeah I was just going to CeCe's house." She said.

We walked down the steps to CeCe's house.

Rocky knocked on the door and CeCe came right out.

"Ok Chica's are you ready to go." I said as I put my arm around Rocky again.

"Yeah lets go." They both said.

At mall

"So Raquel what do you want from the mall." I said as we walked through the doors.

"I don't know I'll just look around." She said as she walked off and left me and CeCe alone.

"So CeCe how's your day been so far?" I asked.

"Well it was going good till I saw my best friends boyfriend kissing another girl on the lips." She said as she looked right at me.

"Who's your best friend?" I said knowing she had seen it after all.

"Don't play stupid with me Antonio." She said as she looked disgusted at me.

"What are you-. Ok I give up you saw what you saw.

"So who was the girl?" she said.

"My ex-girlfriend. Vicky." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asked.

"I didn't she kissed me." I said raising my voice.

"Yeah whatever I'm telling Rocky." She said about to run off.

"no, CeCe I want to tell myself." I said grabbing her arm.

"well you better or I'm going to tell." She said coming back to where we were originally standing.

Rocky walked back up.

"So what were you two talking about?" she said as she grabbed Antonio's hand and they started walking.

"Nothing." Me and CeCe said in unison.

"Ok then." She said looking at us suspiciously.

"Look Rocky let's go to the bathroom." I said as I pulled her over to the bathrooms.

"ok." She said like she had a choice.

We walked to the bathroom in silence. This was about to be a moment of truth.

"Ok. We're here, why did you want me to come to the bathroom." She said as she sat on the bench outside of the bathrooms.

"There's something I have to tell you that's important." I said as I grabbed her hand and sat down beside her.

"Ok." She said with her eyes getting serious.

"Umm….. You know how my ex came from Baltimore." I said my voice shaky.

"Yeah Vicky right." She said still looking in my eyes.

"Yeah… well when I went home she was in my room." I said as my voice cracked.

"Well is that all you had to tell me." She said getting up.

"No, there's more." I said looking down and as she sat back down. "I tried to tell her to leave but she wouldn't." I said as a tear trickled down my face and I wiped it away. "She wouldn't leave and... and... and..." I said I couldn't finish my sentence I just couldn't hurt the girl I loved.

"'And what Antonio." Her eyes looking scared and almost hurt.

"She kissed me three times. Then I kind of kissed back the last two times." I said as tears came like a flood.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she said as she yelled and caused attention to us and let tears form in her eyes.

I knew I hurt her I just had to be upfront with her. I couldn't let her find out by someone else.

"I'm sorry Rocky I didn't mean to." I said grabbing for her hand as she jerked it back like mine had some type of germ.

"You say that every time you mess up every time Antonio. I mean this time I'm done this time." She said as she walked away from me.

"Rocky I said I was sorry." I said as she was walking off into the crowd.

'The next few days were going to be horrible.' I thought as I walked to the mall door.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio's P.O.V

'Basketball tryouts today. Got to try and not think about Rocky. Hope I make the team. I have to get Rocky back no matter what.' I thought just as Ty walked up to me.

"What's up dude?" Ty said as he fell into step with me.

"Nothing much dude just thinking." I said as I looked at him.

"About making the team? Come on dude you know you're a shoe in with coach you know you'll make the team." He said as he shot an imaginary ball in the air.

"No, not that it's something else." I said.

"Oh. You have the Rocky Blue blue's." he said as he came to realization.

"Yeah. Pretty much I miss her." I said as I felt myself tearing up.

"Look dude I know Rocky. You did her wrong this time you're going have to work hard to get her back." He said.

"I know I messed up big time." I said as I looked at my feet on the verge of crying.

"I'll help you get her back if you want." He said as he got serious.

"Really!" I said.

"Yeah. I'll help you. Besides she needs to end up with you because the complication just got on my nerves." Ty said as they stopped at the school steps.

"Thanks man. I owe." I said as I walked up the school stairs to my locker.

"Hey Antonio." Vicky said leaning against the locker right beside mine.

"Leave me alone Vicky." I said disgusted.

"Why so grumpy wumpy Antonio?" she said batting her eyes at me.

"Let's see you kissed me, my girlfriend's best friend saw it, and me and my girlfriend broke up." I said slamming my locker.

"So your single now." She said smiling.

"Yeah but not for long." I said as I walked away from my locker and she followed.

"Well who are you going to date?" she said.

"Rocky." I said.

"But I thought you two broke up?" she asked looking curios.

"We did." I said.

"So why don't you go out with me?" she said.

"Because we're done we dated for two years and you cheated on me all throughout the relationship and I said it was over. Now can you please leave me alone please." I said as I walked away from her.

Just then I ran into somebody.

"Sorry I-" CeCe realized who it was. "You know Antonio you should watch where you're going." She said walking away.

"For the record you ran into me." I said as she walked off down the hall.

"Dude cold shoulder from my girl. You must have did something wrong." Duece said as he walked up to me.

"I didn't even do anything." I said looking at him.

"From what I heard you kissed your ex then rocky found out and she broke up with you. So in all I think you did everything accept the breaking up part." He said.

"I know I did a lot but we could have worked it out." I said when jerry walked up to me.

"Dude Rocky's about to get in a fight you have to see." He said as he was running away from us.

Skip to lobby

Rocky's P.O.V.

'I'm not too sure if what I'm about to do is right. I don't like hurting people it's just mean. This time is different you never mess with my boyfriend that's crossing the line.' I thought as I walked down the hall and tapped Vicky's shoulder.

"What do you want Float?" she said as she looked at me.

"First my name is Rocky and second I want to know why did you kiss my boyfriend when you knew he was taken." I said building up my anger.

"He was mine first and I want him back." She said getting closer to me.

"But aren't you dating the complication." I said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean me and Antonio can't have any fun." She said towering over me.

"But he didn't want anything to do with you. He just didn't like you anymore he liked me and he told you that." I said balling up my fist.

"Rocky it isn't worth it. She isn't trust me." Antonio said as he broke through the crowd that had gathered.

"Hey Tony." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Whatever Vicky don't talk to me." He said as he looked at her with disgust.

"Rocky you don't have to do this." He said now looking at me.

"What the little wimpy girlfriend can't fight without her boyfriend telling her to." She said poking her lip out.

"No I don't need anybody to tell me when to fight." I said as I came up to her.

"Well do something then." She said looking down on me.

Antonio's P.O.V.

"Well do something then." Vicky said looking down on rocky. I had to do something.

"I don't hit anybody if they didn't do anything to me." Rocky said looking straight at her.

Just then Vicky grabbed me by my shirt. The she kissed me on the lips then dropped me from her grip.

"Vicky what are you doing." I said surprised.

She didn't even get to answer. Next thing I know Rocky's on top of Vicky drilling her in the mouth and it started to bleed and her face was red.

"Rocky stop she's not worth it." I said while me and Duece were trying to pull Rocky off Vicky.

"That will be the last time you mess with me." She said as she walked to office just then the principal walked up to me.

"Lopez to the office now." He said as he turned back around.

"But I didn't do anything." I said as I followed him to his office.

"You probably had something to do with it Lopez now keep walking." He said as we walked into the office. Where we saw Vicky and her mom then we walked into his office where I saw her mom and dad there.

**Author's note: I have a new story it's going to be called OMG on errrthang. It's a Duece/OC story it's going to be really good.**


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio's P.O.V.

"Mr. Lopez, Ms. Blue, and Ms. Javier pleas step into my office." Mr. Radish said as Vicky and her mom came into the office while me and Rocky sat in the chairs while her parents became alert. "Now Ms. Blue and Ms. Javier I understand you two got into an altercation resulting in the bleeding of Ms. Javier." He said as he paced the floor. "Do you care to explain what happened?" He said looking at them.

"Well I was in the hallway minding my own business and Rocky comes over to me and starts talking then all I know is she's on top of me hitting me in the face and I'm bleeding." Vicky said dramatically.

"You know that's not what happened Vicky." Rocky said upset.

"Well what did happen Ms. Blue?" Mr. Radish said.

"Well I walked up to her and I was talking to her and I said this is exactly what I said. I said why did you kiss Antonio when you knew he was with me and you had your own boyfriend? Then she kissed Antonio in front of everybody again and I admit I threw the first punch." Rocky said.

"Wait Rocky you have a boyfriend?" her father asked looking angry.

"Yes, sir but I don't anymore." She said almost on the verge of tears.

"We'll discuss this when we get home." Her mom said to her dad.

"Mr. Lopez so you're the middle man in this?" Mr. Radish said.

"yeah, I guess you could say that." I said finally getting a chance to talk.

"Ms. Blue I was about to excuse your last suspension but now I don't think I will." He said as he opened her file.

"Wait Raquel you got suspended before?" her dad asked her.

"Yes, sir but it was only 1 day and 2 days ISS." She said looking scared and tears starting to form.

"Ms. Blue you have 2 days suspension 3 days ISS. Ms. Javier you have 2 days suspension 2 days ISS." Mr. Radish said handing them their notices and sending me to class with a pass.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Outside School Parking Lot

"Raquel Blue you got suspended before?" my dad said.

'I'm in real trouble if he calls me that.' I thought as I got in the car.

"I thought I asked you a question." He said.

"Yes, sir I did." I said.

"For what." He said getting red in the face.

"For kissing Antonio Lopez in the hall in front of everybody." I said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You kissed a boy?" he said his voice getting high.

"Yes sir." I said tears building up in my eyes while I checked the messages on my phone.

"Give me that phone." He said going straight to my messages.

"But daddy." I said surprised

"Don't but daddy me. You said you love him. You don't love a boy you to young." He said turning off my phone.

"But daddy I didn't mean for it to happen this way." I said.

"And I never expected to be called from work to my child's school because they can't control their anger." He said pulling up to our house.

"Now Raquel go to your room till we get back from work and don't think about touching this phone." He said unlocking the car door and letting me out.

Antonio's P.O.V.

"Antonio." Ty called my name running towards me.

"Yeah Ty." I said as I slowed down to let him catch up with me.

"Is it true that Rocky got suspended today?" he said as he caught up with me.

"Yeah dude she did." I said.

"Man my house is going to be a warzone today." He said disappointed.

"Want to spend the night with me? I mean you can help me try and cheer Rocky up." I said looking hopeful.

"Yeah that would be cool we could brainstorm. We can bring Duece over." He said running to class just as the bell rang to go to class.

Gym Basketball Tryouts

"Well this is it boys you either make the team or not. This is the last lap make it the best. Martinez, Blue time them. GO!." He yelled as we aped off.

'I was the first one back to the line.'

"Good job boys the list will be up tomorrow. Look for it." He said as he went to his office.

Antonio's Apartment

"Dude you were phenomenal on the court today." Ty said as we went into my room.

"Thanks dude. You did to even though you're already on the team." I said as I put my stuff on the floor.

"Just make yourself at home." I said as I took my phone out of my bag.

"What type of pizza do you want?" I said as I dialed Crusty's.

"Pepperoni." Ty said sitting on my bean bag chair.

"Pepperoni it is." I said calling Crusty's. Hello, Yeah Duece what time you get off of work. You said 7 right. Ok bring a pepperoni pizza and your clothes for tomorrow ok. Be over here at 7 not 7:01, 7:00. Aight bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

"So before he gets over here which is like in a few minutes. Let me ask you a question." Ty said.

"Shoot." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Why do you like my sister so much." He asked.

"Well she's pretty, smart, kind, caring, outgoing, and has the prettiest brown eyes that I can't tell a lie to." I said thinking really hard.

"Wow dude you got it bad." He said getting up from the bean bag.

"Yeah and I want her back very bad." I said checking my messages seeing one from CeCe. Just as Duece walked through the front door with the box of pizza in his hand and his clothes in the other.

"I'm here." He said as he put the pizza on the counter.


End file.
